


How do You do That Shit?

by kotabear24



Series: #Kinkprompt [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Riding, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry wears that sheer shirt, for @alwaysniallx and @kaseymanning :) xx</p><p>Title bc I'm unimaginative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do You do That Shit?

Louis patted his pocket as he climbed down from the Tower, finally off work. He couldn’t have his phone on while he was on the lot, not that he particularly _needed_ it, but he knew Harry was home from class by now and was probably doing something that made her look sexy, like…breathing. 

Louis knew he was being ridiculous – after all, he’d been with Harry for a million years, it felt like. They spoke for four months online, where they met on a dating site for wealthy men like Louis – Louis had been close to giving up; he was only online because his sisters were nagging him about being alone for so long – when he happened across the cutest picture of the sweetest looking flop of a young woman, and her username (SorryMomAndDad_94) had grabbed Louis’ attention and made him laugh out loud, causing an echo in his empty house. Four months of talking online turned into meeting up at a Carraba’s for their first date, followed by a year and a half of dating before Harry moved into Louis’ house. 

That – Harry moving in – was brand new. Harry and Louis were still unpacking boxes (at Harry’s insistence; she wanted to feel like the couple in Taylor Swift’s “Mine” video, much to Louis’ disgust). Louis came home every day to see Harry in her $13 University of Georgia shirts and hoodies Louis bought every time he visited, along with her several-hundred dollar head scarves and her skin-tight jeans, fresh from classes for her degree in Forestry and Natural Resources – she was passionate about sustainable resources and keeping the world clean. She even got Louis to tell his cleaner to start recycling when she came through twice a week.

“Have a good day, Mr. Tomlinson,” Niall, the gatekeeper of the lot, bid, and Louis smiled at the young boy.

“I know I’ve told you, Niall – call me Louis!” He said, and Niall only laughed, carefree as he was. “Have a good one,” Louis added as he headed out to his car, free now to take his phone from his pocket. 

Powering it on and unlocking it, Louis waited for the damn thing to catch up from all the missed texts and calls throughout the work day before he ignored them and called Harry, like he knew Harry liked. 

“ _Hi_ ,” Harry answered, long and drawn out as was customary of her.

“Hi, there, sunshine,” Louis greeted, carefully pulling out of the parking lot. He waved to Niall again as he passed by, and was easily out on 247 on the way to Bonaire, glad he lived so close to home. “I’m on the way home; need me to stop and get anything?”

“Yeah,” Harry huffed, “new countertops for the kitchen.”

Louis chuckled as his phone finally ( _finally_ ) synched with his car’s Bluetooth so he didn’t have to risk getting pulled over for holding his phone to his ear. “Don’t be cranky,” he chided gently. “That’s how the house came, you know that. Daddy didn’t do any renovating when he bought the house.”

“That was _three years ago_ ,” Harry said, just like Louis knew she would. Harry complained that Louis didn’t make the house fun enough all the time, even before she moved in. She was adamant that moving furniture and styling rooms differently would make people live longer. Louis didn’t really care – Harry was free to change the house however she wanted, in any room she wanted (other than the gym, in which Louis refused to allow change) – he just hadn’t gotten around to taking Harry to look at new countertops.

“And I promise, as soon as we have a day off together, I will take you countertop hunting, okay?” Louis placated. Harry just huffed.

“I hate that you don’t have weekends off, like me,” she moped.

Louis chuckled. “Daddy has to work hard so he can spoil you, baby,” he said, and he heard Harry sigh contentedly. “Besides,” he added, wanting to rile Harry up, “granite countertops are perfectly fine for the house.”

“They’re _green_ ,” Harry whined, though her voice held uncertainty in it, after Louis’ statement, like she wasn’t sure if she was really going to win, and like she wasn’t sure if she had the right to whine. “The kitchen is so pretty, with all the dark wood and it’s already got the tile on it…the counters just. They just don’t _go_ , Daddy.”

Louis chuckled again, knowing he’d upset his girl. “Don’t worry, baby; Daddy won’t make you wait any longer. I’ll be pulling in in five; be ready to walk out the door, okay?”

“Oh, but I’m all sweaty,” Harry tried to say, but Louis sucked out an air kiss Harry would hear loud and clear, and ended the call through his stereo control. 

Louis pulled up Hiwassee Drive a few minutes later and Harry was already waiting by the mailbox, leaning on it and playing on her phone. Immediately, Louis noticed the difference in Harry’s dress today: she wasn’t wearing any UGA gear. Instead, Harry had on her jeggings – the ones Louis had really got her as a joke – and a sheer black see-through shirt, only buttoned halfway and showing Louis her black bra, her belly-button ring, and every ink line on her torso. Best of all, her long hair was down and curling just below her shoulders. Swallowing, Louis honked the horn and grinned. “Get in, sunshine,” he called. “Daddy’s taking you countertop hunting.”

Harry beamed at Louis as she slid into the passenger seat, immediately leaning over to give Louis a kiss in greeting before she shut the door and buckled up. 

“How was your day?” Louis asked pleasantly, driving to make the circle. 

“Good,” Harry said. “I got a ninety-six on that environmental test I had last week.”

“Good job!” Louis grinned, and patted Harry’s thigh before he squeezed it. He kept his hand there, and Harry’s hand covered it after a moment, simply wanting the contact. “Knew you’d be fine; you studied so hard for it.”

“Yeah, well.” Harry picked at a scratch on her boots for a moment. “I’m sort of on scholarship, and all,” she said wryly.

Louis rolled his eyes, but he didn’t let Harry see. “As long as you’re _trying_ , darling,” he said, and then dropped the subject. 

Louis paid for Harry’s tuition. It wasn’t too bad; he’d had to make a few adjustments on his spending, but not by much, and Harry certainly deserved it. Harry had been hesitantly elated when Louis brought it up as casually as he could: why not let Louis take care of the college costs? She’d made a deal with Louis, that if her GPA dropped below a 3.75, which allowed one B a year, Louis would stop paying and Harry would have to start working again to pay for college herself. Louis hated the deal – if Harry started working again, how was she supposed to have time to study enough to earn all A’s? – but he gave in, not wanting to see his girl with more debt than Louis made in a year.

“I thought we were waiting until we both had a day off?” Harry mentioned, frowning confusedly at Louis. “To go get new countertops?”

“Ah, well,” Louis said, waving like a dismissal. “Let’s be honest; we know what we’ll be doing when we both have a day off.” Louis squeezed Harry’s thigh playfully. 

Harry tightened her hand over Louis’ and flashed a dirty grin. “Unpacking and cleaning _is_ the perfect way to spend a day off with you,” she said breathily, pretending to be sexy. Louis hated her, when he wasn’t busy loving her. Before Louis could think of a good response to Harry’s joke, Harry erupted in laughter, patting Louis’ hand delightedly. “You should’ve seen your face!” She crowed as they drove down 96, passing the rural area. “You looked like you swallowed a lemon, oh my god!”

Louis laughed with Harry, rolling his eyes. “Better watch it, or you won’t have _any_ fun,” he threatened, empty as a decorative vase. 

Harry pouted, and Louis had to pretend it wasn’t the hottest thing ever. “Dad _dy_ ,” she whined, but Louis just patted her thigh again. 

\---

Harry jumped out of the car, giggling, and ran into the house, shrieking and covering her ass with her hands as Louis chased her, laughing and growling at her. 

“No!” Harry faux-protested, giggling while she opened the door. “I’m sorry!”

“Yeah, right,” Louis laughed, his voice still growly when he crowded Harry against the door and made her freeze. “You’re always looking for Daddy’s attention! Well, you’ve got it now,” he said lowly, his mouth just behind Harry’s ear.

Harry moaned, low and desperate, and rocked her hips back against Louis. “Daddy,” she said quietly, smashing half her face against the door so she could look back at Louis, standing behind him. 

“Open the door, baby,” Louis instructed, and didn’t back up for a second while Harry fumbled with the doorknob and let them in. As soon as they walked inside the house and Louis had the door shut, he snatched Harry by the hair, pulled her backwards so that her back was against Louis’ chest, and asked quietly, “You know exactly what you’re doing to Daddy in that shirt, don’t you, baby?”

Harry whimpered, but nodded, biting her lip and making what Louis knew was her ‘I’m not sorry but I want you to think I am’ face. She was just too transparent. 

So Louis tightened his grip in her hair, making her whimper and squeeze her thighs where she stood. “Go to our room and get naked,” he said. Just as she was about to leave, Louis gripped her again. “Keep the shirt on.”

Harry followed Louis’ directions quickly and efficiently, without a single sound – Louis listened from where he was standing, counting to sixty in his head before he locked the door behind him and slowly made his way to their room. 

Harry was standing right in front of the bed, since Louis hadn’t told her where to be, naked from the waist down. Her toes were painted a dark blue, contrasting with the paleness of her skin and making her look delicious in a way that Louis never understood. They were just _toes_. She was standing with one hip cocked, like she wasn’t sure what Louis was thinking, so she wanted to look good for him, at least – and man, did she. 

She’d pulled her hair over to one shoulder, a few rebel strands sticking up and out and framing the right side of her face, and neither the black shirt or the bra underneath it were dark or thick enough to hide the fact that her nipples had hardened in anticipation. Her eyes were bright, highlighted by the slightest flush on her cheeks, and her lips were (as always) sinful and begging to be bitten. 

Louis stared for just a moment, enjoying the view. Every few seconds, Louis could see Harry’s dangling belly ring, a little teardrop amethyst in a silver casing, jiggling from her anticipatory breaths through the shirt. Her toes wiggled on the gray rug, and her fingers tapped restlessly against her toned thighs. 

Finally, Louis cleared his throat. “I’ve been in these clothes since six this morning, love,” he said, and Harry smiled.

Now that she knew she wasn’t going to be punished, only riled up, she moved confidently to Louis and untucked his polo from his belt, keeping eye contact no matter how close she got, when she pulled the back of Louis’ shirt up. She pulled the shirt up and over Louis’ head, and he smiled at her just because. Next, Harry pushed Louis gently, so he could lean against the door, and sank to her knees. She untied Louis’ Oxfords and took them off, one by one, followed by the socks, which she (because she was a weirdo) folded and tossed in the direction of the hamper.

Harry scooted back far enough to bend down and kiss the tops of Louis’ feet, one time each, and warmth spread in Louis’ stomach. She was so sweet. 

Harry sat up tall on her knees and stared up at Louis while she unfastened Louis’ belt, leaving it the belt loops. She leaned forward and kissed the button on Louis’ slacks, the lightest pressure Louis couldn’t even feel, before she grinned and unbuttoned it. She slowly pulled down the zipper – so slow, Louis swore he could hear the teeth separating individually – and beamed up at him when his slacks fell down, leaving Louis in a pool of business-casual pants and straining boxer briefs.

Harry got a hungry look in her eye, though, when she looked at Louis’ hard cock, and pulled the briefs down quickly, letting Louis hold onto her shoulder for balance when he stepped out of the clothes. 

Finally naked, Louis stood and looked down at Harry, taking his cock in one hand and giving it a few strokes. Harry watched, her mouth falling open, tongue lolling out – ready – and reached between her legs, pressing for a moment. Her fingers came back wet, and she held her hand up to show Louis, who smiled in satisfaction.

“Did Daddy’s girl get excited to see Daddy’s cock?” Louis asked. 

“Yes,” Harry answered honestly, squirming around. She wiped her wet fingers on Louis’ thigh, next to his cock, and before Louis scolded her for making a mess, she smirked and ducked in, licking it off his skin and making Louis want nothing more than to have his cock in her mouth.

“Stand up,” he said instead, his free hand finding a grip in Harry’s curls. 

Harry made a discontented and confused sound, but stood anyway, Louis pulling her hair and making her squeeze her eyes shut because she liked it so much. As soon as she was standing, Louis flipped them over, so Harry was pressed against the door, and without a word, Louis sank to his knees and grabbed her left leg, placing it over his right shoulder. 

Harry hiccupped in surprise, but her hand quickly found Louis’ hair when he ducked his head and kissed her pussy’s lips, licking them roughly and quickly. Louis sucked at them a few times each, warming Harry up even though she was already wet and he could feel that wetness on his chin and mouth. 

Without a word of warning, Louis pressed his face into Harry’s pussy and flashed his tongue out, flat, against her pussy, ignoring her clit in favor of teasing her with the thought of penetration. If there was one thing Harry loved more than life itself, it was being filled up.

“Daddy,” Harry whined out, the way she drew it out telling Louis that she wasn’t asking for anything; rather, she just wanted to say Louis’ name. It was one of Louis’ favorite things about her, he decided as he gathered her taste on his tongue and swallowed, licking up more of it – he loved the way she loved him.

Louis didn’t reply – he didn’t need to – and instead let his tongue venture up far enough to catch just the very bottom of Harry’s clit, just teasing the end of the nerve with the very tip of his tongue enough to make Harry make a little _uh!_ sound, her calf flexing against Louis’ back restlessly. 

The bottom few inches of Harry’s shirt, still buttoned over her heaving chest and torso, brushed against Louis’ forehead as he flicked rough licks against Harry’s lips, his right hand running up and down Harry’s thigh and his left bracing himself against the door, next to Harry’s hip. Harry’s hand tightened in Louis’ hair sporadically, in time with Louis’ licks every time he got close to her clit. A glance up Harry’s body told Louis her other hand was playing with one of her nipples, tugging on it and releasing it to grab her boob roughly, pinching her nipple and twisting it over and over again like she couldn’t only give herself one sensation. 

Harry got frustrated quickly, though, at Louis’ refusal to either get inside her or play with her clit, and she started rolling her hips against Louis’ face, her hand in his hair trying to keep him still. 

“Be good, baby,” Louis warned her mildly after a rough tug to his hair led him to pressing his nose nearly flat against her skin. 

“Daddy, _please_ ,” Harry said, breath heaving. 

Instead of answering her, or even acknowledging her, like he normally would, Louis kept on. He spread her open and licked the tight, pink skin around her opening with a pointed tongue, drawing desperate sounds from Harry and a tight hand pulling his hair again. Louis pulled back, still holding her open, and looked up at Harry, waiting until she looked down at him. “Want something, sunshine?” He asked with a smirk.

Harry bit her lip and nodded, releasing it to answer. “Please, _please_ , fuck me. I want it, Daddy. Please.”

Louis sat back on his knees and pretended to think, Harry’s leg being stretched even more by his movement. She squirmed and chewed on her lip, her hips twitching like she could get friction from the air. Finally, Louis sighed and kissed the inside of Harry’s left knee, pushing it down off her shoulders so she could stand up straight. 

“Whatever baby wants,” Louis said, as if he wasn’t _dying_ to get his dick wet. 

Harry smiled radiantly, though, and Louis found himself smiling in return as he stood up. 

Harry wrapped her hand around Louis’ dick – not stroking it, just grabbing and holding it – earning a short, surprised laugh, and she held onto Louis’ dick and led him to the bed by it, Louis laughing as he was walked like a dog on a leash.

Harry turned around and kissed Louis, finally, her hand letting go of Louis’ cock in order to wrap both arms around his neck. Harry hummed into the kiss and gave Louis her all, licking into his mouth like she wanted to explore it.

Winding his arms around her narrow waist, Louis let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Harry down with him. Harry giggled breathily against Louis’ cheek as she flopped down on top of him, her weight pressing warmly against him and her shirt tickling his ribs where it hung loosely and brushed against him. 

“Up, up,” Louis urged, showing her two of his fingers pressed together. 

Harry moaned eagerly and moved, sitting on her knees, one on either side of Louis’ hips, and brushed against Louis’ cock as she spread herself open enough for Louis to slide his two fingers in together. Harry was tight – always had been – but in the amount of time they’d been having sex, she’d loosened up enough that Louis wasn’t worried about her taking two fingers without much prep beforehand. 

Louis stretched Harry out efficiently, denying her much pleasure because he loved the power that flooded through him when he saw how much pleasure she got simply from his cock. Sure enough, when Louis held his cock up and steady for her, Harry sat down on it slowly but smoothly, her eyelashes fluttering and a single _ah_ , broken and pitchy, came from her mouth. 

Harry rotated her hips around in circles, getting used to Louis’ size and getting pressure against the walls of her pussy, until Louis felt like he was going to bite his own lip clean off if he had to wait any longer. “Come on, princess,” he urged, and Harry flashed him a grin before she pushed herself up, bracing her hands on Louis’ chest as she bounced herself on Louis’ cock. 

With Harry being so close and driven crazy from Louis’ tongue already, Louis didn’t have to wait long until Harry was whimpering, and he gripped her hips and pulled her down hard, slamming himself into her and keeping himself there. Louis grunted and urged Harry to roll her hips forward and backward, giving Harry the pressure that made her pussy spasm around Louis’ cock. 

“Fuck,” Louis whispered, and flipped Harry over. Something in his back popped uncomfortably when Louis whipped himself over on top of Harry, but Harry was flushed so bright, her shirt half off her shoulder and looking wrinkled, dangling over her bare and dripping-wet pussy, and it was such a sight that Louis didn’t even spare his back a second thought. 

He guided himself back into her, where her legs were spread wide in invitation, and once he snapped his hips in, Harry was fisting the sheets and her legs wrapped around behind Louis’ ass, urging him in faster and faster. “’Bout ready, baby?” Louis asked, and Harry whined but didn’t answer. 

Louis ended up coming first, pushing himself deep inside her to come, knowing she loved the feeling of having Louis inside her, something that could drip out and make her feel accomplished. As he came, Louis licked his thumb and rubbed it in furious circles over Harry’s clit, earning a desperate and shocked sound from Harry. 

“Dad- Daddy!” Harry threw her head back and her mouth opened, nothing coming out of it as she spasmed again around Louis’ cock, which felt a little too sensitive for that – but he wasn’t pulling out, not while she was coming around him. 

Louis leaned down and brushed the sweaty hair from Harry’s face and neck as she panted, her eyes wild and body trembling every once in a while, just a little bit. 

Louis didn’t say anything, just chuckled, when Harry whined as he pulled out, and Harry blushed, but nudged Louis with her shoulder in reprimand. Louis laughed again and leaned down to kiss her, his hands cupping her sweaty face and her hands drawing circles on his bare back.

When they could finally breathe a little better again, Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head and smiled at her. “That was a good day, I think,” he said, earning a shy smile from Harry. 

“Yeah,” she said, fiddling with her hair, brushing it back behind her ears. “We finally got new kitchen tiles.”

Louis stared at Harry’s forced-casual face until she burst into laughter, making Louis join her and then laugh even harder as he started tickling her and she squealed.


End file.
